


One Last Time

by hopefulstranger



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/pseuds/hopefulstranger
Summary: Jo has a crush on a cute librarian, and Stoffel's boyfriend, Kevin, knows who it is. Will Kevin arrange for them to meet? And how will Jo react when he finds out how Kevin and Marcus met?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



Stoffel was lying in bed reading a book when Kevin returned from taking a shower. He had gotten home from work late that night and he joined Stoffel in bed as he put his book down.

"I didn't think you'd still be awake." Kevin reached out and gently stroked the side of Stoffel's face. Normally Stoffel was asleep by the time Kevin got home after work each Friday and Saturday night, and he was surprised to find him still awake today.

"I couldn't sleep." Stoffel shrugged his shoulders as he leant into Kevin's touch.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." When Kevin just raised an eyebrow, Stoffel continued, "Really, I just can't stop thinking about something."

"Want to talk about it?" Kevin asked as he leant in and kissed Stoffel's cheek gently before cuddling into his side.

"I went for a coffee with Jo this afternoon and he told me about his crush."

 

\----------------

 

Jo couldn't believe that he had let his brother, Will, talk him into returning a few books to the library that he had needed for his studies. He could have been relaxing at home after work, but he did love Will and he always tried to make sure he was alright, which ended in him agreeing to return the books.

Jo stood in front of the entrance to the library and he sighed before opening the door and stepping inside. He had a quick look around and when he spotted the desk he made his way over, spotting some blond hair peeking out from under the desk as he came closer.

The guy behind the desk looked up as soon as Jo approached and he stood up while smiling at Jo.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Uh hi, I want to return some books for my brother?" Jo cringed when it came out sounding like a question and he could feel his cheeks burning as a blush spread across them. He couldn't believe that he was making a fool of himself in front of this cute stranger.

"Sure. Do you have your brother's library card?"

"Yeah, hang on a second." Jo fumbled in his pocket until he fished out the library card Will had given him and handed it over to the librarian.

"Thank you. And the books?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Jo looked flustered as he pulled the books out of his backpack and put them on the counter. Jo had a proper look at the cute librarian, who was typing away on his keyboard, while he waited for him to hand the library card back.

"All done," cute guy said as he handed the library card back to Jo and he smiled at him. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

 

\------------------

 

"Jo's been returning all of Will's books since then, but he never made a move on the guy."

"You do know that you just described Marcus, right?" Kevin pulled away from Stoffel slightly so he could look at him properly.

"What?" Stoffel looked at him blankly, he had no idea what Kevin was talking about, and Kevin reached out to hold his hand, gently caressing it with his thumb.

"The guy that you just described is Marcus, you know my friend and colleague. He's the librarian Jo met."

Stoffel looked confused for a few seconds until he realised that Kevin was right. "I completely forgot that Marcus is also a librarian. He's single, right?"

"Yes." Kevin laughed as he looked at Stoffel with a glint in his eyes, and Stoffel knew he was up to something. "He's working in the club tomorrow night. Do you want to come and bring Jo along?"

"I don't know, Kevin. Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I'm sure Jo won't mind that Marcus is working in the club. You don't mind that I do."

"I'm not as easily shocked as Jo though. And how do you think I'll get him to come along to the club?"

"Just don't tell him which one you're going to." Kevin winked as he grinned at Stoffel with a cheeky smile and Stoffel laughed out loud. Kevin's suggestion would work until they arrived at the club, but Stoffel wasn't so sure that Jo would actually agree to go inside once he saw what kind of club it was.

"Fine, I can try. Although I'm not sure it will work."

"Great, I love it when you come and watch me work." Kevin smiled at Stoffel lovingly, he knew how lucky he was to have Stoffel as his boyfriend. He also knew that Stoffel didn't necessarily like coming to the club to watch him, and that's why he appreciated it so much whenever he did and he was grateful that he accepted his job. "I'll make sure your names are on the guest list."

"Thanks."

"I love you, Stoffel."

"I love you too." Stoffel reached out and brushed his hand through Kevin's hair before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

 

\------------

 

Jo was on his way to Stoffel and Kevin's place, Stoffel had asked him if he wanted to go to a club since Kevin was working and Jo had agreed to it.

When Jo asked Stoffel where they were going he just told him that he would have to wait and see, but he promised that he would like it They kept talking as they made their way to the club and when Stoffel stopped him in front of the club, Jo's jaw dropped.

"What the hell, Stoffel? You want to go to a strip club?"

"Come on, it will be fun."

Jo couldn't believe that Stoffel really wanted to drag him into a strip club. "What about Kevin? Don't you think he'll be mad about it?"

"No, he trusts me. And just because I'm looking at other guys doesn't mean I would cheat on him. It's just a bit of fun."

"Fine."

"It will be fun, I promise." Stoffel reassured him as he grabbed Jo's hand and dragged him to the door, where he gave their names.

Jo looked around in wonder when they were shown to their table, and Stoffel grinned when he saw it was the centre table in front of the stage, knowing that Kevin must have requested it for them.

Stoffel ordered them some drinks when the waiter came over and then sat back, watching Jo looking around wide eyed before his eyes settled on the dancer that was currently on the stage. Stoffel grinned, knowing that Jo was in for a surprise when he'd figure out that his crush was working here, but not before finding out that Kevin did too. He checked his watch, relieved that it would only be another ten minutes until Kevin was on stage and although he wasn't the biggest fan of watching Kevin strip in front of a bunch of strangers, he did have to admit that it was hot. Kevin loved to tease and he was so good at it too, so stripping in front of these strangers was the perfect way to do it.

Stoffel's gaze shifted to the stage once the dancer was finished and as soon as the next song came on he could already see Kevin's silhouette, although he knew Jo wouldn't be able to tell that it was Kevin yet. When Jo gasped Stoffel knew he had recognised Kevin and he turned his head to look at the stunned expression on Jo's face.

"Kevin is a stripper? I thought he's an artist."

"He is an artist, you've seen his work. And he prefers to be called an exotic dancer."

"Do you not mind him stripping in front of all these guys?"

"No, because all they get to do is watch. He doesn't let anyone touch him, actually there is a no touching rule in place here, and he doesn't do lap dances or private ones either. And to be fair, he was already working here when I met him."

"I don't know how you're so relaxed about this."

"I trust him." Stoffel smiled and then turned his head to see Kevin making his way over to them, winking as he caught Stoffel's eye.

Stoffel watched as Kevin took off the jacket of the police uniform he was wearing and then opened a couple of buttons on his shirt, just enough so the top of his tattoo was poking out, teasing everyone with the promise of more being revealed later.

"Please tell me Kevin will not be taking his underwear off."

"He won't, they don't do that in this club."

When Jo nodded and then turned his head back to watch Kevin, Stoffel was glad that he didn't ask anymore questions for now and he could enjoy watching Kevin stripping off his clothes.

By the time the second song was over Kevin had stripped off all his clothes except for his thong, and now he was alternating between dancing on all the poles on stage and collecting the money the customers had put on the edge of the stage.

"Alright, ask whatever you want to know." Stoffel turned his attention to Jo, he didn't mind answering his questions now that Kevin was just dancing on stage. He loved watching Kevin taking his clothes off while teasing everyone, and he never wanted to miss out on it when he was here.

"How did Kevin get into this?"

"He was working here as a waiter at first, to support himself when he wasn't yet famous as an artist. But they very quickly asked him if he would consider working as a dancer, and that meant way more money because of all the tips he got."

"Did he do lap dances then?"

"Yes, he also did private dances. He stopped doing both when we got together."

"When did he tell you about this?"

"After our first kiss."

Stoffel told Jo how they had ended up kissing after their first date and Kevin had invited him into his home, Stoffel expecting their make-out session to continue, but Kevin had other plans. When they'd sat down on the couch, both with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands, Kevin proceeded to tell him about both his jobs and when he was finished he gave Stoffel the choice if it would go any further, reassuring him that if he decided to give a relationship a go he would happily stop doing the lap and private dances.

"How do you know he doesn't do them when you're not here?"

"I trust him, he's been honest about it from the start. And the things I've heard about him in here prove that he doesn't do them anymore."

When Jo just looked at him quizzically Stoffel told him about the first time that he had come to the club.

 

\--------------

 

The first time that Stoffel had decided to go and watch Kevin at the club he had told Kevin that he was coming, but he wouldn't let him put his name on the guest list, not wanting to cause Kevin any trouble. 

Stoffel sat at the bar and watched from afar as all kinds of different dancers were on the stages, until it was Kevin's turn. He was one of the few guys who was on the stage on their own and Stoffel knew why that was, Kevin seemed to be very popular judging by the amount of cheering he received. Stoffel watched with fascination as Kevin teasingly removed his clothes as he danced and when he finally spotted Stoffel a genuine smile appeared on his face.

Stoffel was interrupted by the guy sitting next to him as he asked him if it was his first time being here and when Stoffel nodded the guy continued, "This one is really good. Just a pity he doesn't do private dances anymore."

"Oh? That really is a pity. What about lap dances?" Stoffel asked, although he knew the answer already.

"Nope, he has stopped doing them as well. My guess is that he's in a relationship now."

 

\--------------

 

"That guy wasn't the only one who told me that, the staff told me as well. I didn't even have to ask any questions, they're all very talkative and open here."

"Do they know you're his boyfriend?"

"The staff do. I doubt any of the customers know, which is probably for the best."

"I still don't know how you do this. I don't think I could be in a relationship with a stripper."

"If you really liked them you could, Jo, but you also need to trust them."

"You really love Kevin, don't you?"

"More than words can describe. And although I don't always find it easy to see other guys lusting after him, all that matters to me is that Kevin is happy."

Jo smiled at Stoffel, but then his eyes shifted to Kevin, who was standing behind Stoffel, only clad in a pair of tight fitting hot pants. He hadn't even been aware that Kevin was finished with his set on stage, and Kevin gave him a cheeky smile as Stoffel turned his head to see what Jo was looking at.

"Hi, Jo, Stoffel." Kevin let his fingers gently caress the back of Stoffel's neck while he walked around to his side and then sat down on his lap, draping his arm around Stoffel's shoulder.

"Kevin, get off me," Stoffel whispered, he didn't want Kevin to get into trouble.

"Relax, it's fine." Kevin smiled reassuringly at Stoffel. "Just don't kiss me," he whispered as he winked at Stoffel.

Stoffel chuckled softly and then stuck his tongue out at Kevin. "I know the rules. You're the one who's bending them."

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just sitting on your lap."

When Kevin smiled at Stoffel angelically Stoffel just shook his head as he admitted defeat. "Who's on after Nico?"

"Marcus." The look on Kevin's face was mischievous and Stoffel knew he couldn't wait to see how Jo would react when he recognised Marcus.

"You know their names?"

"Only for the guys Kevin is friends with. And now try to enjoy the show." Stoffel nodded at the stage, he knew Nico was nearly finished and he didn't want Jo to miss any of Marcus' performance.

Both Stoffel and Kevin watched Jo when Marcus finally came onto the stage and when he recognised him Jo's jaw dropped as he starred at him in shock, looking completely overwhelmed.

"Are you okay, Jo?" Stoffel reached out a hand to squeeze Jo's arm and Jo turned his head to look at him.

"That's... Fuck, Stoffel, that guy is the librarian I told you about." Jo looked bewildered, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, but when Stoffel only nodded his head he realised that he didn't look surprised. "You knew it was him?"

"No, I didn't. Kevin was the one who made the connection."

"Do you want to meet him?" Kevin asked excitedly, but he frowned when Jo shook his head. "Why not? I thought you like him?"

"I do. But what will he think about me being here?"

"Do you really think he would judge you for that? He's not like that. Come on, I'll bring you backstage and you can meet him there in private."

"Do you not have to go back on stage?"

"No, Marcus and I are finished for tonight. We already did a couple of sets before you came in, although we could go on again if we wanted to."

Kevin got up from Stoffel's lap and then grabbed Stoffel and Jo's hands, pulling them up and then dragging them to the backstage area. He let go of Jo's hand as soon as they were backstage and he turned to Stoffel, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Kevin showed them to a private dressing room, unlocking the door with a code before letting them in, and Jo was sure Stoffel had been here before when he saw him making himself comfortable on one of the couches.

When Stoffel looked at Jo he could clearly see how overwhelmed he still was and he decided to try and get him to relax a bit.

"Kevin, can you give us a couple of minutes?"

Kevin just nodded as he smiled at Stoffel in understanding, he knew that Jo would be more comfortable talking to just Stoffel.

"No, it's okay. You can stay, Kevin."

"It's fine, I was going to get Marcus anyway." Kevin grinned cheekily before he left them alone.

"Would you rather not meet Marcus? You don't have to if you don't want to, Jo."

"I like him. But I don't know if I could stand the thought of him being a stripper."

"Why don't you just meet him and get to know him a bit better for now? And then you'll see where it's going and if you'd be okay with it."

"Yeah okay, that sounds like a good plan."

"It will be fine, Jo. Marcus is a lovely guy."

 

Kevin was waiting for Marcus as soon as he had left the stage and he grinned at him mischievously.

"You're not going on again tonight, are you?"

"No, and you know that."

"Stoffel is here. He has also brought a friend."

"Okay. Let's go and meet them then." Marcus frowned, he didn't understand why Kevin seemed hesitant to go back to them.

"You might know his friend."

"Who is it?"

"I don't think you know his name. But you've definitely met him."

"You're making no sense, Kevin."

"He's been returning books to the library for his brother lately, and quite frequently at that. Does that ring a bell?"

"Oh my god, yes. He's a bit awkward, isn't he? It's really cute though how he always blushes."

"He's less awkward when he knows you. Do you want to meet him properly?"

"Sure, he's cute." Marcus smiled as he followed Kevin to their dressing room.

Kevin introduced Marcus and Jo to each other and then made his way over to Stoffel, sitting down on his lap again as he kissed him properly before he cuddled into him and they both watched Marcus and Jo.

 

Marcus could see that Jo avoided looking at him and that he blushed every time that he did, and as cute as Marcus thought the blushing was it was clearly making Jo uncomfortable that he was nearly naked.

"How about Kevin and I get dressed and then we get out of here?"

"That's a good idea. We could go back to our place." Kevin suggested as he looked at Stoffel for approval, who nodded in agreement.

 

\------------

 

It was a couple of months later when Jo asked Stoffel if he would come along to the strip club, telling him that he wanted to watch Marcus but not wanting to go alone. Stoffel smiled as he agreed to it, he didn't mind because it meant he got to see Kevin as well and it was also great to see that Jo accepted Marcus' job as a dancer, even though he had claimed he couldn't do that at the beginning.

 

When they arrived at the club the whole place was buzzing and as they sat down Stoffel noticed a farewell banner hanging at the back of the main stage. Stoffel was confused, Kevin hadn't told him that anyone was leaving, but then he reckoned it was one of the guys that Kevin wasn't friends with and that's why he hadn't mentioned it.

Stoffel watched Jo when Marcus was on stage, clearly being able to see that Jo loved Marcus and Stoffel was happy that their relationship was blossoming. He wanted nothing but the best for Jo and Marcus seemed to be the perfect guy for him. Stoffel's attention shifted to the stage when Marcus was finished and he waited to see if Kevin would be on next, smiling when he saw Kevin grinning at him as his first song started.

Kevin only did two songs and Stoffel frowned when the lights went off, wondering what Kevin was up to. He didn't expect Kevin, who was fully clothed again, to be standing on the edge of the stage in front of their table when the lights came back on and he jumped in surprise before Kevin crooked his finger at him and beckoned him closer.

When Stoffel didn't react Kevin jumped off the stage and he made his way to Stoffel, taking his hand and pulling him up. Kevin let his thumb softly brush over the back of Stoffel's hand when he saw the confusion on his face as he slowly led them onto the stage and then guided him to the chair that was placed on it, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Trust me?" Kevin asked in a whisper, smiling when he saw Stoffel relaxing.

"Always." Stoffel's answer was only a whisper as well, and Kevin wouldn't have needed to hear it anyway, he could see that Stoffel trusted him blindly when he looked at his face.

"Then enjoy this." Kevin winked and the music started when Kevin had nodded at the DJ.

Stoffel was baffled that Kevin was going to give him a lap dance in front of everyone, but he was also looking forward to it and intended to enjoy it.

Kevin slowly stripped off his clothes to the music as he danced around Stoffel and he teased him occasionally as he sat on his lap, grinding his ass into Stoffel's crotch. When the song was nearly over Kevin straddled Stoffel's lap one last time, grinning at him cheekily as he ground down on his crotch again before he leant in and kissed him passionately as the song came to an end.

Stoffel looked totally perplexed when Kevin pulled back and Kevin smiled at him softly as he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too. But what's going on?"

"Go back to Marcus and Jo. I'll explain everything when I join you, okay?"

Kevin quickly pecked Stoffel on the lips after he had nodded and then got up from his lap. He held out his hand to Stoffel, who took it, and then walked him to the edge of the stage, watching as Stoffel jumped off it and then sat down next to Marcus and Jo.

Stoffel smiled when Kevin blew him a kiss, but then his jaw dropped when Kevin told everyone that Stoffel, as his boyfriend, deserved that Kevin performed his last dance for him. He whipped his head around to look at Jo and Marcus, staring at them in shock as he took in what Kevin had just said.

"Did you know this is Kevin's last day, Jo?"

"Yes, sorry. He asked me not to tell you and to bring you here. He wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"It's a surprise alright. I just can't believe he didn't tell me about it."

"Are you mad at him?" Marcus asked, he had expected Stoffel to be happier about the news.

"Of course not. I'm just surprised he hasn't talked to me about wanting to quit here, we usually talk about everything. Although it explains it if he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Are you not happy that he's quitting here?"

"I never wanted him to quit this job. It doesn't bother me, all I want is for Kevin to be happy."

"You don't have to worry about that. You do make him happy, Stoffel."

Stoffel smiled when Marcus said that, and then turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, as Kevin stood behind him. He was surprised that Kevin was dressed already, but he did reach out to take his hand and he pulled him onto his lap.

"Hey," Kevin said softly as he let his hand caress the back of Stoffel's neck. "You okay?"

"Yes." Stoffel leant in and kissed Kevin shortly. "But you have some explaining to do."

"I'm sure you figured out that I quit my job here."

"I did. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you. And I also wanted my last dance to be for you, but that wouldn't have worked that well if you had known it was my last night here." When Stoffel looked thoughtful Kevin stroked the side of his face and Stoffel locked eyes with him. "Are you mad at me?"

Stoffel smiled reassuringly at Kevin as he shook his head. "No, of course not. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm happy about it." Stoffel caught Kevin's lips in a soft kiss and Kevin leant his forehead against Stoffel's afterwards while Stoffel gently caressed his back.

 

It was a couple of hours later when Kevin and Stoffel finally returned to their home after Kevin's farewell party and Stoffel pinned Kevin against the door as soon as it was closed behind them, kissing him passionately.

"I want you." Stoffel whispered into Kevin's ear after they had broken the kiss and he lightly nipped at his earlobe as he pressed their groins together.

Kevin dragged his eyes over Stoffel's body and then grabbed his hand, pulling him to their bedroom. Once they were inside both of them stripped out of their clothes and Kevin lay down on his front, wiggling his bum at Stoffel.

Stoffel smiled at him as he went to get the lube and a condom, placing them both on the bed before he crawled up behind Kevin. He placed tiny kisses all over Kevin's back, who arched up into the touch and then whined in displeasure when Stoffel didn't move further down.

Stoffel gave in after that, not wanting to tease Kevin too much, and Kevin moaned loudly when he felt his tongue circling around his hole before pushing it in. He made quick work opening Kevin with his tongue and fingers, and then grabbed the condom, rolling it onto his cock. Kevin turned his head to look at Stoffel when he hadn't moved for several seconds and Stoffel reached out to gently caress the small of his back.

"Roll over? I want to see you."

Kevin rolled onto his back immediately and then spread his legs wide, making space for Stoffel between them, but he frowned when Stoffel still made no move. He sat up and gently squeezed Stoffel's arms before he cupped his face in his hands, letting his thumbs brush over his cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Stoffel leant in and kissed Kevin softly. "Ride me?"

Kevin laughed, he had expected something to be wrong, but if that was all then he was very happy to oblige and he nodded his head. He waited until Stoffel had made himself comfortable on the bed and then he straddled him, ducking down for a kiss as he sank down on his cock.

Kevin grinned when Stoffel moaned as he clenched around his cock, and Stoffel admired the way Kevin was towering over him as he reached out and traced the lines of his chest tattoo while Kevin rode him.

When Kevin's pace became more frantic Stoffel stroked his cock as he met every downward movement with a thrust of his own, and Kevin leant down for a kiss, moaning into it when Stoffel hit his prostate. It only took a few more thrusts until Kevin cried out as Stoffel could feel his come landing on his chest and him clenching around his cock, which triggered Stoffel's orgasm as he came with a gasp.

"I love you." Kevin whispered, still breathless, as he rolled them onto their sides so he wasn't crushing Stoffel.

"I love you too." Stoffel gently stroked the side of Kevin's face before he captured his lips in a soft kiss. And then he pulled a funny face when they broke apart as he could feel Kevin's come over his chest, sighing as he slid out of Kevin. He kissed the tip of Kevin's nose before he got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up, and then slipped back into bed, pulling the duvet over them as Kevin cuddled into him. "Why did you quit in the club? I thought you liked working there."

"I did, and that's why I kept dancing there even when I didn't need the money anymore. It made me happy. But when you told Jo that you didn't mind that I worked there as long as I was happy, I realised that it didn't make me as happy anymore. You, on the other hand, are making me extremely happy and all I want is for both of us to be happy."

"I was happy even when you were working there."

"I know, and I'll be forever grateful how understanding you are. And I'm doing this more for myself because I realised I don't need to dance to be happy. All I need is you to be happy."

"You make me happy as well." Stoffel smiled softly as he ducked down and pressed a short kiss to Kevin's lips, and both of them drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Never happened, just wishful thinking on my part ;-)
> 
> Thanks to F1_rabbit for betaing :-*


End file.
